Vegas Isn't The Only Place To Get Lucky
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Weather changes from sun to snow and the road has been closed and now Randy is stuck


Vegas isn't the only place to get lucky.

By Jessica

Rated MA

I am in no way associated with WWE or Randy Orton

Hope you enjoy this story

I entered the I-15 freeway northbound, and took the speed up to 75 MPH. In a few minutes, in the rearview mirror, I saw the city of Las Vegas receding. It had been a good few days, I had come out of Vegas 5,000 dollars richer, and was now heading for home. With the cruise control, I pegged the needle right at 75, and cruised northward.

A few hours later, and the weather had changed dramatically. From Vegas sun, to thick clouds over Utah. A few snowflakes started to drift down, and in 5 minutes, it had turned into a wicked snowstorm. Running low on gas, and looking for a motel, I saw the Conoco sign up ahead, and decided to get some gas, at least. Taking the off ramp, I followed the access road to the station and rolled up to the pumps. Filling up the tank, I dashed into the station. It was a combination convenience store and full service garage, with a 3 bay garage attached. I picked up a 7UP from the cooler, and took it to the clerk. She was nice and shapely, her name tag said Jessica, she had long, wavy red hair, jade green eyes, full red lips, a scoop necked blouse that gave me a good look at her generous cleavage, she must have been at least a 38D. I stared a bit too long, when I met her eyes, she smiled.

"38DD, and all natural, too!" she giggled.

I gave a nervous laugh, and replied, "Sorry about that!"

"Oh, no need to apologize," she replied, "I'll start to get nervous when good looking men like yourself don't want to look anymore!"

She continued, "The snow is really coming down, I-15 has been closed two miles north of us. If you need a place to stay, the nearest motel is 10 miles south of here. Better get there fast, when it snows like this, they fill up quick!"

As I resigned myself to heading back, she replied, "But, I have an alternative. In that back room over there, there is a combination lunch room and sleeping quarters. The manager installed that, for when we get snowbound, I've been snowbound twice, and it's very comfortable, and no shortage of things to eat. If you'd like to stay here, you could help me with a big problem."

Picking up on the sexual current starting to flow, I leaned in and said, "what can I help you with?"

She replied, "When I'm snowbound, it gets lonely, and I get very horny! My fingers and my dildo help a bit, but I need more than just the temporary relief of masturbation, I need a handsome gentleman's cock! I need fucking and sucking, and I'm starting to feel the need! My panties are starting to cream up for your cock!" Batting her eyelashes at me, she said, "Think a handsome, attractive gent like yourself you can help me, baby?"

I could feel my cock stiffening rapidly, and replied, "Jessica sweetie, I'll be glad to help you out! By the way, my name's Randy!"

Her eyes bright, she exclaimed, "Wonderful! Now Randy, you go out and park your car in the garage, and then come back in here. Turn out the lights, lock up and flip over the open sign to close. Judging by the way the snow is falling, I doubt whether there will be anyone else coming along, but let's make sure we are not rudely interrupted! Go through that door over there, and I'll be waiting for you!"

She came out from behind the counter. She was wearing a knee length skirt, and sexy black stockings. At the door, she cocked her sexy ass at me, and smiled.

"Don't be long", she cooed.

I leaned into the garage, and pressed the Open Door button. The door started to rumble upwards, and I dashed outside. Visibility was down to maybe a quarter mile at most. I carefully guided my car into the garage bay, and parked next to her Ford Focus. Cutting the engine, I pressed the Close Door button, and watched until the door had thumped home into a grooved slot, cutting off the snow that had started to drift in. Back in the store section, I turned off the station sign, watching it go dark. Though it was only a little past 2 PM, the thick clouds and heavy snow gave the day a twilight gloom. I clicked off the store lights, made sure the doors were locked, and flipped the sign over to close.

"Come on back here, Randy honey", Jessica called, "My pussy is all hot and juicy, just for you!"

I entered, and saw the room. Jessica had lit two candles, and by the candle light, I could see a small kitchen area, with fridge and microwave, and a small living room area, with a TV on a stand, love-seat and a double bed. The area was about the size of a bachelor pad style apartment, nice and cozy. Jessica was curled up on the bed, her body covered with a quilt.

"OK baby, strip down, I'm oh so horny!" Jessica cooed.

I pulled off my shirt, and let my pants drop to my ankles. My cock was rock hard, tenting up the front of my zebra striped bikini style briefs.

"Um, nice, yes" Jessica murmured.

I pushed my briefs down, and my erect cock swung free!

"Oh yes, very nice", Jessica cooed.

She sat up, and pushed the blanket away, she was wearing a black garter belt that matched her black stockings, and see through black crotchless panties. With delight, I saw the pelt of red hair covering her pubic area. My cock got even harder, knowing she was a natural redhead.

"Come bring that nice hard cock over here, come give Jessica what she needs!", she whispered.

I stepped up, my cock right at her mouth level. She wrapped her hand around me, and slid her hand up and down the shaft.

"Um so nice", she murmured, "so very nice".

She started to lick at my cock-head like a lollipop, drawing a moan of pleasure from me. She gave a moan of pleasure, and slid her hot mouth down over my cock. She drew me in right to the balls, drawing a guttural grunt of pleasure from me. She ran her mouth up and down, bathing my hot shaft in a tight, wet heaven of sucking. My balls were boiling. Just before I reached the point of no return, she stopped.

"I need to get fucked hard, right now!" she gasped. "I want you to slam your stiff prick up me, and fuck my ass off!"

She lay back, spreading her legs wide for me. Kneeling down between her spread legs, I could see she didn't want me to take any time on foreplay, her rigidly erect nipples and pussy glistening with her juices told me she didn't need any. I put her legs over my shoulders, clutched her ass cheeks in my hands, and tilted her hips up. I positioned my cock at the entrance to her pussy, gave one big thrust and sank in the full length. Jessica squealed with pleasure as the walls of her cunt stretched wide around my cock, I drove in to the hilt, my balls slapping against her ass. I slid a pillow under her ass, pulled back and slid into her tightness, over and over. Bringing her legs around, she wrapped her legs around my waist, I could feel the stocking covered cling of her legs around me. My cock was engulfed in a tight hugging sheath of hot juices. Keeping my hands cupped around her ass cheeks, I withdrew almost completely, then plunged forward again and again.

"Yeah, give it to me!" Jessica panted, "Let me have it, blow every drop of spunk into me, my cunt's so hot and horny, I need it! I need you to explode your load deep inside me, fill up my womb!"

My fingers stroked lightly against the tight pucker of Jessica's ass crack. She squealed with pleasure, it sounded like her tight rosebud was extremely sensitive to my stroking fingers. Feeling the cling of her legs around my waist, I kept driving in deep again, my balls were slapping on her ass cheeks again and again. Her pussy seemed impossibly hot and tight, every plunge the tightness of her made it feel like she was still a virgin, and that I was claiming her cherry. I could feel my cock throbbing, and I was ready to shoot. Her legs tightened, driving me into her wildly twitching cunt, and her cunt clamped tightly around my shaft. I could feel my cock jerk, and swell with a massive urgency, and the tight hug of her around my aching shaft took me over the edge. As the spunk surged up my shaft, Jessica howled.

"Oh my God, I'm cumming!", she squealed, "Yes, oh fuck I'm cumming, fuck me, fuck me, shoot it, squirt it, yes, yes, yes!, YES!"

My wild groan of pure pleasure joined her cries of orgasmic delight as my cock erupted, throbbing and squirting wildly, and I slammed as deep as possible inside her, my spurting cock jerking and throbbing and pumping a flood, gushing thick ropes of cum deep into her burning cunt. I felt like I would never stop, I grunted and groaned, squirting 8 thick ropes of spunk deep into her tight gripping pussy, splattering my load against her cervix, emptying my cock deep into her womb. She squirmed around wildly on my prick, her body shuddering in orgasm, her pussy quivering and spasming wildly, sucking and milking greedily at my throbbing cock, draining my balls into her eager, hungry tightness.

As our orgasms started to subside, I rolled off her, and flopped down next to her, momentarily spent. We drifted off to sleep, and she rolled in against me as I drifted off.

I awoke to her green eyes looking at me, a sexy smile on her lips.

"Ummm Randy, you were great!" she exclaimed, "Ready for more?"

"Jessica baby, I sure am, sit on my face, and let me lick you!"

She gave a happy sigh of pleasure as she positioned herself. Her pussy lips were swollen with desire, and the heat from her pussy warmed my mouth. I reached up with 2 fingers, and parted her inner lips. I drove my tongue into her, to lick out her honey. She gave a soft moan of pleasure as my tongue roamed all over her plump pussy lips, licking up all the cream that her pussy was starting to churn with. She started to moan, as I pushed 2 fingers up her pussy. My mouth zeroed in on her clit. She started to gasp, as I drew her straining bud out from under its hood. My tongue teased her clit, flipping it, lashing at it, wrapping my tongue around it and tugging at it. She gasped, her body was starting to shake.

"Fuck, it feels so good, lick me baby, yes lick me, make me cum, I'm gonna cum, yes yes, I'm cumming!" she gasped.

She let out a howl of pleasure, her pussy dissolving in a wash of hot juices, as she came, her tasty juices all over my mouth. I sucked her pussy dry as she rode the orgasmic wave.

She slid down my body, and gripped my cock, telling me what she was going to do.

"Now, I'm am going to give you the best head I can, and suck every drop of spunk out of your stiff, thick cock!" she whispered.

She pulled down gently on the foreskin, and my cock head popped out, shiny and pink. Licking her lips, her head moved forward, and she started to lick at my cock head like a lollipop. I groaned with lust, as her cute pink tongue flicked back and forth across my throbbing cock head. She parted her lips, and slid her mouth slowly down my steely shaft. Her mouth was a tight wet heaven of sucking, and I groaned as she swallowed my cock. I could feel those pouty rosebud lips of hers clamp tightly around my shaft, becoming a tight, sliding ring of pleasure. She slid up my shaft, then thrust her mouth down my length again, deep throating me, taking me in right to the balls. Her tongue swirled around my throbbing shaft, as she went up and down on my cock. The stimulation was making my toes curl with pleasure. I put my hands gently on the side of her head, as she went up on down on my throbbing prick. She sucked and licked me wildly, and in a few minutes, I could feel the spunk starting to sizzle.

"Oh my God, you suck my cock so well!", I gasped, "I'm gonna flood your mouth, Jessica!"

"Yes, I love your thick cock!" Jessica gasped, "Now, let me all have that big juicy load you have, shoot it all baby, empty your balls, spew it all over my tongue, flood my hungry mouth with your load!"

She started to suck me again, her tight lips and hot mouth milking my cock, bringing me to the brink. Suddenly my cock jerked and swelled, I warned her that I was gonna cum, and she kept her mouth clamped tightly around my throbbing prick. I howled as my cock exploded, I could feel 4 thick ropes of semen gushing forth between her crimson lips, filling her eager mouth, as she sucked hungrily on me. She kept me in her mouth, making sure that she got every drop, before she swallowed it all.

We collapsed in a heap. Jessica was horny and hot, her hands working over my prick, didn't take long before we were ready again. This time, she was on her hands and knees, urging me on to fuck her doggy style. Seeing her sexy black crotchless panties around her ass cheeks fired me up as I got into position.

She reached down, and guided my cock into position, nudging against her pussy lips.

"Randy sweetie, that's where I want y'all to be!", Jessica growled, "Give me your hard, horny cock, slide him right up there where he belongs!"

I mounted her, taking her from behind, sliding my bloated, steel hard cock as far up her tight, burning cunt as I could. She squealed with pleasure as my swollen cock opened her up again. I gripped her hips tightly, grunting out, "Oh Fuck, yeah!" as my cock was encased by the feel of her fiery, tight, hugging sheath wrapped around my hard cock, hearing her grunt of pleasure as I pushed in right to the hilt.

"Yeah, give it to me!", Jessica cooed, "That feels so damn great! Let me have it all, Randy sweetie! Fuck me good, and shoot your hot load deep inside me! I wanna feel you squirt! My hot pussy wants it, let me have it!"

Fired up by her excitement, I was happy to oblige. I plunged into her again and again, going right to the balls. She was grunting passionately as I gripped her hips tightly, plowing her most inviting furrow. The sight of her ass cheeks rising and falling, covered by the sheer black nylon of her panties, and the feel of her fiery, tight cunt wrapped snugly around my cock kept me steel hard as I gave her a doggy style power fucking, driving deep up her quivering cunt, again and again. Her sounds of joy and delight urged me on as I power fucked her steamy depths over and over again. My grunts of passion joined hers, as I could feel my nut sac cinch up tight, my balls locked into firing position. I could feel the cum building, I knew I was gonna cum massively. The feel of Jessica's tight burning fuck-hole, wrapped snugly around my throbbing cock and milking me, brought me to the boiling point, I could feel my cock thumping, getting ready to explode, getting set to flood Jessica's cunt. My cock started to jerk and swell up tight, as my cum hit the boiling point.

"Yeah, let it go, Randy sweetie, let me have it! Shoot off that thick load, flood my horny cunt with that thick juicy load of spunk you have for me, Randy sweetie, cum in me, cum in me NOW!" Jessica gasped.

Her hot sexy words, and watching her ass jiggle slightly, as I drove my aching cock into her steaming cunt over and over, shoved me over the edge. Just before I exploded, she wrapped a warm hand around my balls, and gave them a gentle, firm squeeze. With a roar of pleasure, I let it go, my cock buried deep up her tight cunt, erupting in her, throbbing wildly, as I shot my hot cum deep inside her tight cunt. As my pulsing cock filled her eager depths with my massive load, she howled with pleasure as her cunt wrenched wildly, her orgasm tearing into her, making her body shake like a leaf in a storm. I could feel my cock, spurting out five thick ropes of cum deep inside her, splattering her insides as her pussy, wrapped tightly around my shaft, spasmed wildly, sucking every drop out of me.

Soon we were in a tight 69. As I smelled the essence of Jessica in heat, I felt her mouth engulf my cock, sliding down the shaft as she swallowed me right to the balls. I wasted no time in sliding my tongue along her pink trail, dipping into her honeypot, and licking up the juices. She slid her mouth up and down on my cock, making me throb. I could feel her shaking as I licked at her twitching clit, over and over! We were just about ready to explode.

Suddenly she released my cock and pulled away from my face. With a smile of desire, she squatted over me, taking my prick in hand, she positioned herself. With a squeal of pure delight, she impaled herself, sliding down the length of my swollen cock. She grunted with pleasure as she took me in right to the balls. I let out a groan of pleasure as my cock was encased in her tight, hot sheath of pleasure. The tight hugging sensation was fantastic, and I knew I wouldn't last too long. Neither would Jessica, as she fucked herself, bucking wildly up and down my prick, my eyes feasted of the sight, as she rode my prick, her breasts bouncing up and down in time with her downward thrusts.

"Fuck, oh fuck yes!", Jessica cried, "Cum with me, fuck, yes, yes, YESS!"

As he pussy clamped around my cock, spasming wildly, the tight hug of her around my shaft took me over the edge. As she exploded in orgasm, letting out a shriek of pleasure, I bucked up hard into her, my pulsing prick squirting a fresh load of thick, hot cream upwards into her cunt, her pussy muscles eagerly milking at my throbbing shaft, sucking every drop out of my prick.

She collapsed on top of me, letting our orgasms subside.

A few minutes later, she rolled off me and lay down next to me.

She said, "I'm so glad you made it here before the snow. I'd be in here right now, fingering myself wildly, just to get some relief, never mind the fulfilling pleasure of your hard, horny cock! Last time I was snowbound was last year, it lasted three days, and I must have masturbated at least a dozen times! Think you can handle three days of fucking and sucking?" she cooed at me with a mischievous grin.

"Jessica baby, I can handle that with lots of pleasure!" I grinned back at her.

"I was hoping you would! Mmm, I'm getting hungry for food, it must be past 6 PM by now. You relax Randy, sweetie, and let me make us dinner. There's enough good stuff in the store, to make something tasty and not fast food junky!"

Jessica pulled on a blue satin robe that she took out of a small closet, and with a smile, she opened the door, and went into the store section. In the store, she rummaged through the goods, and in a few minutes, was back. With a fridge and microwave, she did indeed cook up a tasty dinner. After eating, we relaxed for a while on the love seat, and watched the TV. The local news report showed the massive dump of snow, it was going to take a while to clear it up.

"Um, looks like we may be here for a while!" Jessica cooed. "all the better, to fuck and suck the time away!"

I turned to her, and slipped my hand inside her robe. She gave a soft moan of pleasure as I started to stroke and caress her body.

Soon, she was naked save for her garter belt, stockings and crotchless panties. Seeing how they turned me on, she had decided to wear them the rest of the day. She stroked my body, running her hands up and down my cock, making my cock rock hard and ready.

With a smile, she pulled me into the bathroom. She perched herself on the sink counter, spreading her thighs wide for me, her pussy entrance at just the right level for me to fuck her standing up. The bathroom had mirrored sides on all four sides.

"Our last manager was a really horny type, I heard tell that he liked to watch himself either stroking his prick, or fucking the hot female clerks who were receptive to his advances, and he set up the bathroom like this. Now we can watch ourselves fucking from four different angles!" Jessica whispered, "Let me have it Randy, give it to me!"

More than happy to oblige, I stepped into the vee of her spread legs. Placing my hard cock against her creamy entrance, I pushed in slowly, sinking my cock into her. She gave a cry of pleasure as I slid in, right to the balls.

"Yeah, oh yeah, every time you open me up, it just feels better and better! Now, fuck me Randy, ram my cunt, fuck me until your aching cock can't take anymore, and you explode, your hard prick exploding and squirting deep inside me, filling my horny cunt with another load of thick hot spunk! Do it!"

I quickly complied, as she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I started to plow her most fiery depths. I slid into her over and over, power reaming her steamy fuck hole. Watching the image of us fucking in the mirrors really added to the heat, and my nut sac cinched up tight, my balls in firing position.

She cried out, "Yes, yes, yes, I'm cumming, oh my god, YES!"

The tight snugness of her cunt, wrapped tightly around my cock and quivering wildly, took me over the edge. My cock started pulsing, and I exploded, squirting wildly, spaying another volley of fresh cum deep inside her, as I shot my load deep inside her hot cunt. After a day of hot sex like this, we slept like babies, cuddled up in bed, in the middle of the snowbound countryside.

The next two days were a blur of sexual pleasure, we sucked, fucked and ate each other until I couldn't get it up anymore.

Late in the third day, we were fucking on the store counter. She was draped over the counter, facing the big glass windows, I was standing behind her, power fucking her from behind. I grunted with pleasure, Jessica's squeals of delight urging me on, as I rammed her, reaming out her steamy depths over and over. We could see through the windows, as 2 snowplows went by, headlights and running lights outlining their shapes in the darkness, clearing the interstate.

"Glad the lights are out!" Jessica grunted, "Or they might stop in for a coffee, when we are doing much better things! Now, give me your load, shoot your hot cum deep inside my cunt, fill up my womb!"

As she said this, she reached under herself, wrapped her hand around my hanging balls, and started a gentle, rhythmic squeezing of my aching balls. That did it, and I could feel my cock move into firing position. As the cum surged up my shaft, her cunt tightened down on my cock, and she let out a howl of pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Her body was shaking and shuddering, as I sprayed my load, gushing thick ropes of spunk deep inside her welcoming womb, her tight spasming heat draining my balls.

The next day, Jessica could not keep the store closed any longer, as traffic was beginning to move along the interstate. So, before she reopened the store, we fucked and sucked each other to gushing orgasms, before she reopened at Noon. On the road, I thought about Jessica, the wild times of fucking and sucking. She had vacation time coming up, she was going visit me in 2 months, and we were both eager to pick up where we had left off.


End file.
